


Ice Skating

by AngelControl



Series: Criminal Minds: A Gay Love Story [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Ice Skating, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Original Character(s), Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelControl/pseuds/AngelControl
Summary: The team decided that ice skating together would bring them all together after a few tough cases, only for everyone to stick with their partners the entire time.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Criminal Minds: A Gay Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a PSA, I have only ever skated once in my entire life and that was about three or four years ago and I was horrible at it. I think Ice Skating is extremely romantic, and it was the only thing that inspired me to write again. So, yeah.

“I’m not sure I can do it Morgan,” Spencer said in a shaky tone. He grabbed on Derek’s bicep to keep himself balanced and not fall on his face or butt. The team decided they should all go ice skating together, and this was Spencer’s first time ever trying it. To say that he was scared was an understatement as he was terrified. He had no balance on the ice and would lean forward or backward every time he tried to move. 

Derek chuckled as he grabbed Spencer’s arm in a firm grip to keep him steady. “You’re doing great pretty boy, just make sure you stand up straight.” Derek was skating like it was just as easy as breathing or walking, and it made Spencer frustrated. He was always good at learning new things easily and he thought this should be a piece of cake  _ because how hard could it be.  _ Turns out it is pretty hard. Especially adding to the fact that Spencer is kind of uncoordinated on a good day on land.

“Stop trying to figure it out like it’s a math problem Reid,” Derek continued. Derek always knew when Spencer was trying to think too deeply into a situation. He says he makes a “face” when he does it’s “adorable” when he makes it. 

“I don’t think I can do it, babe,” Spencer said while wobbling. He wasn’t very confident in himself when it came to anything to do with sports or physical activity.

“Never say never Spence. Here take my hand,” Morgan said, holding his hand out for him to grab and proceeded to help him stand up straight. “Good, now push your body forward, and don’t lean. It’s all about the way you bend your knees, but not too much, now glide forward and let the momentum build up. Start Up slow, and then continue speeding up.” Spencer did as he was told, and soon enough, he was skating. He let out a little laugh as he and Derek were skating slowly side-by-side. Soon they started picking up a little speed as Spencer became more comfortable. 

“This is so much fun,” Spencer said with so much excitement. “Thank you for teaching me how to skate Morgan. This is the best thing I have ever learned.” Spencer beamed up at Derek and gave him a hug 

“Anything for you pretty boy,” Derek responded before leaning over and giving him a kiss on his cold cheek, causing the younger man to blush. Derek being Derek continued planting butterfly kisses on the boys face just to see the blush on his face and hear the giggles come from the boy. 

Derek eventually gave the boy a break, and they continued hugging each other while slowly skating in a small circle. “I love you so much Derek,” Spencer whispered in Morgan's rather warm chest. He wanted to stay this way forever.

“I love you too Spence, I will never stop loving you,” Derek responded wholeheartedly. Together, they slowly skated on the ice while Spencer held on to Derek and the both saying sweet nothings to each other.


	2. Past Memories

David and Aaron were not only the power couple in the office but they were also the power couple on ice. They both learned how to skate in their younger years, and the skill never left them after all this time. Once they got onto the ice, they immediately started skating laps around the ring, racing each other to see who could skate the fastest. David eventually got tired after the eighth and a half lap, claiming Aaron the winner. David, being the old man he is, needed a break from skating so they decided to go sit down on one of benches.

“I still remember the reason I learned how to skate,” David said once they sat down on the bench. “I was in seventh grade and it was a school field trip. Everyone in class was going and it seemed like everyone already knew how to skate except for me.”

“So you learned how to skate because of a school field trip,” Aaron inquired sarcastically, smiling at the ridiculousness of it. David rolled his eyes and let out a scoff.

“I didn’t learn it just because of the field trip, it was because of who was going on the field trip. My class was mostly boys, there only like fifteen or eighteen girls in a class of like forty. So there was a lot of competition for the boys as you would imagine. So I was trying to impress the girls by my ability to ice skate.”

“Wait, you thought ice skating was going to get you girls,” Aaron interrupted once again, this time not even trying to hide his amusement at the story. David rolled his eyes again, causing Aaron to laugh.

“Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not,” David asked once Aaron stopped laughing, which earned him a nod. “Anyways, yes, I was trying to get the girls to notice me. So when we went on the trip, none of the girls wanted to skate, only to watch the boys skate and talk to their friends. This made all of the boys upset and made me frustrated because of all of the time I spent learning how to skate. One of my classmates, Michael Greenile I think his name was, fell every ten seconds which made everyone laugh at him. I, being the kind hearted person I am, helped him learn how to skate properly.” 

This resulted in a chuckle from Aaron, “ _You_ were kind hearted in _seventh grade_. I hardly believe that.” 

“Well believe it because it was true. Continuing on, once he knew how to skate on his own, we started talking and we got to know each other better. A few months go by, and he pulls me aside one day and says he wants to tell me a secret. He tells me that he was gay. And homophobia being the big thing back in the day, he was extremly nervous telling me this,” David continued on with his story and Aaron let out a sarcastic gasp. 

“Let me guess, he asked you out,” Aaron predicted with a cheeky smile on his face. 

“He sure did, and I said no, you know why,” David asked with a grin on his face, waiting for his fiance's answer.

“What, because you thought you were straight at the time,” Aaron assumed.

“No, because I knew he wasn’t the one for me. And I knew that we both deserve someone better. I knew I deserved someone like you.” David smiled and leaned over to give his lover a kiss. Aaron blushed, all of his cockiness and sarcasm wiped away with those words and the kiss and was silent for a moment. 

“This is why I love you, you sap,” Aaron finally said after a few moments and gave him another kiss.

“There are a million reasons why I love you mi amore,” David responded, making Aaron blush again. Together, they continued to share their memories with more sarcastic remarks from Aaron and more sappy moments from David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lovely little Angels enjoyed reading this!!


	3. Stargazing

Emily and JJ aren’t the  _ best _ ice skaters in the world but they were pretty decent. They both learned how to skate when they were younger, but without the practice, they both forgot how it works. They had a few shares of falls and slips, but they had the hang of it. They were holding hands, so if one of them goes down, they both go down together. And to help the other if they get off balance.

“So, a straight guy walks into the gay club and asks the bartender, ‘Where are all of the ladies at?’ Which the bartender responds, ‘I’m talking to one right now,’” Emily told JJ and both of them laughed. 

“That’s a good one Em,” JJ said through her laughter. That’s the good thing about their relationship, they knew how to make the other laugh. “Oh, I have one! What did the nurse say to the doctor when a French woman came in with a burned hand?”

Emily thought for a moment of possible answers before saying, “I don’t know, what?”

“We have a French fry in room 103,” JJ said before laughing at her own joke. Emily joined in on the laughter after she got the joke. They told each other more jokes, and JJ lost her balance and fell, bringing Emily with her, at her own joke about peanuts. 

After a few more jokes and laughs, they skated over to the wall and looked up at the stars. It was quiet, but peaceful and content silence where the pair just stayed in the moment together. 

“My father used to take me and my sister stargazing when we were younger,” JJ said after a few more minutes of silence. “There used to be this big field near our house and we all used to lay in the trunk of his truck and look at the different constellations in the sky. He used to teach us new constellations and stars every time we went out. And after we were done looking at the stars, we used to catch fireflies in little jars and let them all free when we were done looking at them. After my sister died, my dad stopped taking me for obvious reasons. I miss those times.” 

“Maybe we should do that together sometime,” Emily suggested immediately, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and kissing it. “I would love to go stargazing with you. So you can make some more memories with me, with us. And we will do it whenever we can, whenever we have free time. We can bring blankets, pillows, our laptop to watch movies, a lot of food because I know how hungry you get, and-” Emily was cut off by JJ kissing her and pulling her into an embrace. It was one of the only ways to stop Emily from ranting on for to long. JJ honestly loved Emily's rants, but they will go one forever if they aren't stopped.

“I love that idea babe,” JJ said with slightly glossy eyes once they pulled away. Emily kissed JJ on her nose, which always made her wrinkled her nose and giggle in an adorble way that always made Emily smile. And together, they continued to look at the stars and tell jokes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lovely little Angels enjoyed reading this!


End file.
